


Misery loves company

by bluebells



Series: Strangers in Gravity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has seen that look in Adam's eyes every day in his own reflection since Sam left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery loves company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



Lucifer doesn't know when it happened.

One morning he had slid a small box across the dining table and Sam's eyes had shone with joy when he opened it, so much happiness Lucifer hardly believed as he slid the ring on Sam's finger ( _did I really put that look on his face?_ ), and Sam murmured "yes, yes" into their kisses.

Six months later, it's over. He comes home one day and Sam's things are gone. A letter is left on their bed with apologies serialised in blue ballpoint pen and Sam's parting, _I wish I was brave enough to say these things to your face._

Lucifer still doesn't understand what happened, but Sam wasn't the same once his brother moved back into state. Maybe Lucifer was right not to trust their happiness together after all. Or maybe that had been the problem.

On the sixth night, he decides he doesn't want to end the day in a bottle again. He goes to his own big brother for help.

Adam answers the door, looking paler than Lucifer remembers. He's surprised at the visitor on his doorstep. Lucifer doesn't ask about the dark circles under his eyes. He's never asked much about Adam and Michael's relationship.

Not until Adam leads him to the home office where Michael is suited to head back to work at eight-freaking-thirty on a Friday night.

"Babe, it's your brother," Adam says.

Michael barely glances up when they hover in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight," he says, without the initial pleasantries, shoving more files into his briefcase. "I have to go. I'm running late."

Adam sighs wearily, and his response is quiet.

"Michael, this is important. It's Friday and Lucifer--"

"I'll be back late," Michael interrupts, looking up only to glare at his partner, and Lucifer witnesses something strange pass in the long look between them until Michael loses his patience and returns to packing his briefcase.

"... Okay," Adam murmurs, but Lucifer doesn't think Michael is listening anymore.

"What's his deal? A big contract?" Lucifer asks later once Adam leads him away to another corner of the house and they work their way through a bottle of rum on the coffee table between them.

Adam refills Lucifer's glass, though it hasn't escaped Lucifer's notice that Adam's been drinking the lion's share.

"Don't take it personally," Adam says. "It's me he's angry at. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lucifer asks before thinking better of it, the rum asks for him.

Adam shakes his head with a sad smile, and shrugs.

"Sometimes things just happen. Life doesn't go the way you expected. And people change."

Lucifer has seen that look in Adam's eyes every day in his own reflection since Sam left him.

"And sometimes they just fall out of love with us."

Adam's fingers tighten around his glass. He doesn't manage to hide the wince of pain, but Lucifer doesn't judge him for it. He takes the bottle and gives Adam a refill.

The rum doesn't really help, it won't even numb anything for Lucifer anymore, but when Adam meets his glass in a sad mockery of a toast, he thinks this really is easier with company. At least for now.


End file.
